


Wanting More

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec, wanting more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting More

It's a Thursday evening, late, and she's alone in the apartment for once. Original Cindy is out with some chick and she's not expecting company. When she opens the door she finds Alec standing there, head bent and hands jammed in his pockets, looking as uncomfortable as hell.

"Hey," he says, soft and low.

"Hey," she greets him uncertainly. "Come on in."

He looks incredible in a dark green sweater and cargo pants – nothing different from what he normally wears, but now that she knows what lies underneath she can't help but flash on smooth skin and a warm willing mouth and strong arms.

"What is it?" She's half expecting some transgenic-related disaster. Or maybe it's more accurate to say that she's half hoping for one.

He looks aside, jaw tight. "Look, I'm not one for beating around the bush. We need to talk. About you and I."

She feels a little sick. "There is no 'you and I.'"

He gives her a wry grin that's acutely painful. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. And I'm here to tell you that I'm tired of that. I'm tired of being nothing more than some dick you come to whenever your heat is on. I want more."

And, wow, that's blunt. It shocks her and pisses her off. "You want more? More what? More action? Cause I gotta tell you, mister, you get plenty of action when I come around. Any more and you're going to have to find yourself another couple of heat-afflicted honeys at the same time."

A quick flash of anger travels across his face. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I want a relationship. With you. Not just random sex whenever you feel like it … as good as that is."

"Oh, come on, Alec. Random sex was all it was ever about."

"You're right. That's how it started, but I don't want that anymore. And before you bring Logan up – just don't. We both know that is over before it ever really got going."

She can't help it – that stings. He must see that in her eyes because his face softens. "Come one, Max. Give us a chance. I want us to give it a shot – you and me against the world. What do you say?"

"I say: you're crazy," she snaps, not thinking, just reacting.

She sees her words hit him like bullets. His face crumples, but he nods, looking as though he expected that answer. There's a long awkward pause while he looks at the floor, then swallows with obvious effort. He clears his throat. "Then, when your heat hits again, don't come to me. There's not going to be a next time. I won't let you do that to me."

He turns on his heel, back stiff, and reaches out for the doorknob.

"Alec, come on--"

"I mean it, Max," he says over his shoulder. Then he opens the door and steps out into the hall, shuts it behind him with a final-sounding click. She hears his footsteps retreat outside her apartment door.

She's stunned. Alec wants more. Devil may care, smart ass, love 'em and leave 'em Alec wants more from her. Something else is stunning her even more, though.

She's actually considering giving it to him.


End file.
